A Twist in Rivalry
by GeekAtWork19
Summary: Percy falls for a girl despite discovering that she's the daughter of the President a.k.a his dad's political rival. Will they fight for their love? Or will everything they fight for end as a tragedy? A "Romeo and Juliet"-themed plot filled with your favourite ship, Percabeth.
1. In the beginning

**Hello readers! Thank you for reading this story because it would mean a lot to me.**

**Percabeth fans, this is your cue for squealing and happy jumping because this story will have tons of it! This fanfic is Romeo and Juliet themed (I don't know if anyone's done this before) and will have a lot of drama and fluff and humor, etc but WITH A TWIST! Poseidon is reluctant on sending Percy to high school because the Chases go to school there. Percy would eventually crush on the popular girl who is 'one of a kind' (anyone who can guess who the girl would be gets Percy's favorite blue cookies!) and then there's a party, and you know the rest of the plot. So I hope that you like this story :D**

**Disclaimer:  
>William Shakespeare owns 'Romeo and Juliet'. Rick Riordan owns 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians', etc. I own the rest, whatever it is.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER I<span>**

_"Oh, I am fortune's fool!" _

* * *

><p>"This is not good,"<p>

I saw my dad pacing back and forth in his office looking worried through the hole in the lock of the door. Mom was sitting with a disappointed tone of voice. Now I know what you're thinking, what is a guy doing spying on his parents? To be honest, I've been suspecting something fishy going on recently. Perhaps they were having problems with the Chase family.

You see, I was raised to hate the Chase family because Lady Athena Chase is my dad's biggest rival in politics. She always wins and makes my dad look bad. But my dad, Poseidon Jackson, is actually a really great guy who only tries to do the best for his family. So the two families are rivals and everytime they meet, gangs beating each other up would erupt. I mean, sometimes it gets really dramatic and I'm fairly sure that all this beating and killing because we believe in different things is a little silly. But me? I'm the 'good guy' in my family because I don't get into fights that make other people die. Of course I get pissed off easily, but I only fight people who offend my family, not because they support the Chases. Who am I exactly? Perseus Jackson, one of Poseidon's sons besides Triton Jackson. He's the popular guy and I'm barely recognisable among the crowd. Now you know why you've barely heard of me.

"It's okay, darling," my Mom, Amphitrite, tried to calm my father. "Look I'm sure that he'll be safe in public school." WHAT? Are my parents serious about sending me to public school!

"No it's too dangerous." Dad stated. See? He's nice because he cares about me. But it does get annoying when he's overprotective. Mom? Not as much. She wants me to be an independent figure who can do and face anything without difficulty. "Besides, I don't trust public schools because I do _not _want my child to be involved and mingling among the Chases."

"There's barely 10 of them and there are 400 students in Goode High School." True...

"It's not fair that Triton gets to go to private school and Perseus can't because of 'financial problems' and he's dyslexic." You see? Good reasoning skills. And why isn't my father currently the president? Because Athena is apparently more sensible and mature (which is stupid because my dad is older than her!).

"Look, I've raised him as my own and I'm sure that he's capable of handling them." The soda can I was drinking dropped as I heard that. I can't believe it. I'm not their child! "What was that?" They heard something. I was too frozen to move but I managed to run away towards my room when my parents came out of the office.

"Perseus!" I was fighting back tears – tears that 16 year olds shouldn't even have. I can't believe that they would lie to me like that! No one can picture how disappointed I am to realise that my parents aren't really my parents and Triton isn't even my brother. Now I understand how Triton gets everything he wants and my problems were minor compared to my oh-so-perfect brother. I locked the door to my room and anger took control of my body, making my room a mess. Then I sat down on my bed and began wondering: who are my parents?

Then I heard a light knock on the door. I ignored it. "I know you're in there." I recognised that voice as my good ol' dad. I ignored him even more. "I'm sorry, son, but if you let me in I'll explain everything."

I considered it and decided to give him a chance. I opened the door and let him in. I layed myself on my bed and my father sat by the side. He began by asking me, "How much did you hear?"

"That my whole life has been a lie." That came out really harsh. I can see that my father looked upset that I'm being all emotional.

"Not entirely," I raised my eyebrows. "I am your real father, although you mother..."

I can't believe that he my mom isn't my real mother but my dad is! Does that mean... "So-"

"Amphitrite isn't your mother," he interrupted. "But I still am your father. I am so sorry, I feel so ashamed for being unfaithful to her, if only I wasn't you wouldn't be here feeling so disappointed and annoyed, and-"

"So you're saying that I'm your _mistake_?" My frustration is boiling inside of me. Perhaps my dad isn't exactly the nice man everyone talks about.

"Well-"

"I've had enough." Then I sat up shooing him out of my room as he left reluctantly out of my room.

"Wait," I stopped him. Then I walked towards him and glared into his eyes which were sea green, similar to mine and asked "Who is my real mother?"

He sighed. "I can't tell you, or-" I slammed the door at his face. Pathetic, that's what he is.

So like every time of need, I climbed out of my bedroom door and went straight to the market place to meet two of my best friends: Nico and Tyson.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! This is the first chapter and the second one will be coming <em>really soon, kay!<em>**

**_Things I'm considering: Should I add the Lost Hero characters? Will it end as a tragedy like the the real Romeo and Juliet, or should they have a happy ending? _PM me your ideas for this story to actually make it good or include it in your reviews.**

**You know what to do now:  
>REVIEW and SUBSCRIBE and FAVORITE and CHECK OUT MY OTHER FANFICS!<strong>


	2. In the Marketplace

**Here you go, the next chapter! Now I'd like to say thanks for the reviewers and story-alerters :D**

**Disclaimer:  
>Nope; I'm only a creative teenage girl with imagination and a dream because the sky is <span>NOT<span> the limit! **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER II<strong>

_"Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night." _

* * *

><p>Nico and Tyson are really good listeners. They know everything about me since they're basically my cousins, and the same applies to them. Reasons why they're my best friends? Because they know how to cheer me up at times of despair... like now.<p>

"So I'm guessing you'd want to know who your mom is?" Nico said, as we were wondering around the marketplace mindlessly. He knows me so well! I nodded.

"I'll help!" Tyson volunteered happily. I smiled. He was only 10 and doesn't think very maturely. Nico, on the other hand, is only a little younger than me so he understands my situation better.

"Look on the bright side!" Nico added. Which was weird considering he always wears black and 'looking at the bright side' hadn't always been his thing. "You'll be going to the same school as us, right?"

We did our handshake and I said, "Yeah, awesome." I tried to sound sarcastic but failed.

"Well, well, if it isn't little Perseus!" I recognised that voice. As I turned around, I saw a pair of twins trying to look all tough. They're the famous pranksters: the Stolls. They also side with the Chases, so let's just say that they don't like me very much.

"What do you want?" I snapped. I also began to have my hands in my pockets in case they stole anything.

"You're little goth friend there lost a bet." Oh no. Nico hadn't always been the brightest kid around. Here's a friendly tip: _never_ bet with the Stolls. They're evil minions of the demon because they can somehow twist what you say to make you actually lose the bet. And guess what happens when you loose a bet? You get sent to Clarisse La Rue: a really scary girl who's utterly huge and is a bully who's dad is in the army, my dad's army, but still.

Poor guy, eyes closed, hoping for the worst. Before the Stolls could drag him to Clarisse, some kid threw a tin can at them. They turned angrily to see a small boy who limps when he walks with curly reddish hair and a goatee. He was about my age. In fact, I've seen him around before. His name is Grover Underwood. "Stay away from him!" he bleated.

And can you predict what happened to the boy who stood up for us? They took _him_ to Clarisse instead. Oh man. Mental note: find him, apologize and thank him.

It's probably what cowards do, running away after the Stolls were gone, but I can't risk getting my friends hurt after they find us again.

While we were running, we spreaded apart. There were a few "Watch it, punk!"s and "You're clearing up this mess!"es et cetera as I passed the stalls. I rolled my eyes, not to be rude, but these street people had always been the worst complainers _ever_.

That's when I bumped into a girl wearing a silver sundress and a red overcoat. The girl dropped her basket of fruits and I apologized but she ignored me. I even tried to help by picking up a few apples. That's when I accidentally held her soft hands and I felt sparks. I looked into her eyes: they were gray, clouded by her thoughts about everything she's thinking off. We spent a few seconds staring into each others eyes. Man, she was _really_ pretty. She had yellowish golden hair which were curled naturally. She looked just like someone I've seen before but I can't put my finger on it. Who is she?

Next thing, she pushed my hand away roughly and picked up the fruits herself then gave me one last glare and joined another girl with shining black hair and electrifying blue eyes who also glared at me. Sheesh, what's with girls and glaring these days?

I stood there dazed. That girl was seriously pretty, perhaps maybe even prettier than one of my mom's – pardon me, _step_mom – close friend called Aphrodite.

Then someone shook me. "Perce," the guy said. "Dude, come back from that girl's trance." Oh, it's Nico. "And wipe that stupid grin off of your face! She's evil, ruthless, cruel, a know-it-all, a freak, overreacts, really bossy and-"

I cut him off. "Don't say that, you don't even know her." My eyes are still following her as she went back and forth with her friend between sifferent market stalls.

"Yeah? Neither do you"

"Where's Tyson?" I decided to change the topic.

"Peanut butter stall." I nodded in understanding. He always did have a thing for Peanut butter. I mean, I don't even like it that much but that kid would do anything for it!

"So..." I said, awkwardly standing there. "Do you know who she was?"

"She who?" he asked me with his fake confused look.

"You know who I'm talking about, dude."

"I do?" He tried to hold in his laugh.

"Yes, you do." Giving him my 'I will kill you if you won't stop joking around' glare. "Who's that girl I just bumped into?"

He simply smirked. "You'll see in school."

I grinned. This pretty girl goes to the same school as me. Nice.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll be adding Grover in the story ASAP. Oh yeah, should the next chapter be in Annabeth's POV?<strong>

**You know what? I'd like REVIEWS and STORY ALERTS and a little more FAVORITES to cheer me up because the school drama is just unbearable *dramatic faint***

**Thank you for reading so far!**


	3. An Interesting First Day

**Hi there readers! Did I take to long to update? Sorry, 'cause school's a wreck and for PE I can't put together a dance routine, and for science it's awkward making White Tea when everyone else is fasting, also I have an 'awesome' math teacher, et cetera, SO! Enough rambling about how much school sucks right now and get on with this romance story ;D Btw, if it sucks, you may hunt me down... but Scruffy my pet hellhound will protect me so HA!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the character, but I own pretty much everything else...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER III<span>**

_"Peace? I hate the word as I hate hell and all Montagues."_

* * *

><p>My first day of school is the day is the day I've been expecting the most. I bet you all know why. My father was pleased that I didn't argue but he was really upset that I already knew the truth. He wouldn't tell me about my mother, other than I seem to have her smile. Amphitrite is beginning to look a little mad at my dad and puts on a fake smile everyday for me which is basicallly telling me 'now you know, I'll get to kill you sooner'. She never felt like a real mother, but I never suspected a thing.<p>

So, Goode High was alright. But what made it the best was the fact that Nico is coming with me and that girl goes to school here. Before I entered school grounds, I saw Grover, ran up to him and apologized for everything. He smiled, acknowledging the apology and we walked into the school together. He even showed me to the main office, where I already found Nico waiting there.

"Man, you're fast!" I exclaimed. "The running team is for you."

"Nu-uh," he argued. "You _belong_ in the swim team!"

I shrugged as I got my timetable and the papers and stuff. I checked the timetable and found that me and Nico nearly had everything the same. So pur first class in Maths – just my luck. When we entered, the bell just rang. I was having a little talk with the teacher Ms. Dodds (a _verry_ creepy old lady, in fact) when a familiar golden-haired girl pushed me aside impolitely talking breathlessly as if she just ran in class. I mean, what kind of person runs to math class? She asked o the teacher with an impatient tone, "Ms. Dodds, are we getting our Math test grades back today?"

"Excuse me?" I interupted. The girl gave me a quick glare.

That's when I realised that this girl was the one I bumped into in the market the other day!

"Miss Chase," HOLD UP! 'Chase'? No, no, no this isn't happening. "I wasn't your teacher last year so I wouldn't know."

She pouted. She looks cute when she pouts. What the... So anyways, she took the seat at the very front of the class. What a goody two-shoes! That's when some random guy with piercing blue eyes and sandy coloured hair came up to her and spoke to her. "Babe, about that date I was talking about, do-"

"First of all," she spoke without expression, eyes still on her textbook. "You call me 'babe' _one more time_ and I will make sure _personally_ that you won't be able to say a word to anyone. A daughter of Athena can do that, in fact." Insert fearful places of all her classmates including me and Nico here. "Second, never ever in my entire life, not _even_ in your dreams will I go on a date with you." Now I understood what Nico meant when he said that she's cruel and a know-it-all.

So when teacher is done explaining some stuff to me, the class was done and after another period, break time came to my rescue.

Nico and I were walking when suddenly I decided to state the obvious. "She's a Chase."

He nodded. "Athena's one and only daughter: _Annabeth_ Chase."

I frowned. I feel so stupid for thinking that perhaps she might've felt something too when our hands accidentally touched. I also see how she's really popular and people feared her and that she hangs out with a various people depending on which class it is.

Okay, so the next period was pretty awesome: it's PE. She's also in my class, which is great. But what's not so great is the fact that we're playing Dodge Ball and we're on opposite teams. She chose all the best people like that bully Clarisse La Rue, Thalia Grace, Will Solace, and a bunch of people who's been in Goode since forever. Her team was winning as well! And I hate that. Luckily, when I'm not so smart in normal lessons, I'm usually at my best in P.E. The opposing team was really good, but I was good at dodging the ball. Unfortunately, Nico got knocked out before me and I was the last one standing representing our team. Guess who was the only one left in the other team? Yup.

Her hair tied in a ponytail was a complete mess, but she didn't look like the type of person who gave up so easily. For the rest of the lesson, we threw the big red ball and dodged it. Until the bell rang it lasted. It was the first tie since a long time, they say. I got loads of congratulations which I smiled to. I tried to congratulate Annabeth, but she ignored me and pushed me away. Harsh, right?

During break time, I sat with Nico and Grover and met a few other guys like Charles Beckendorf and his seriously pretty cheerleader girlfriend named Silena Beauregard. We talked and had our laughs, but Annabeth still bothered my mind.

Next up was English with Mr. Blofis. He's an awesome teacher who seems to be really cool. The only weird thing is that unlike other teachers, he actually cares that I have dyslexia so everything seems so much harder. He seems like a real fatherly figure, caring unlike my dad. He even told me that I remind him of his wife, which was kinda odd for me.

Another period passed and soon enough, it was lunchtime. I got myself a sandwich and guess who I bumped into by the cashier? Her blond hair was loose because rumour says that some guy broke her hairtie. Poor guy ended up in the infirmary before he knew it! She said hi to every passing person except me. I frowned.

"Why do you hate me so much?" It was a stupid thing to ask, but heck, I gotta try sooner or later.

She glanced over me with hatred. "I just dont trust you."

"What did I ever do to you?"

She slammed her bottle of water on the counter, startling the lady at the cashier. "I can't be seen hanging out with a 'Jackson'. You happy?" she whispered angrily.

"I _still_ don't understand."

Annabeth flipped her hair and told me, avoiding unnecessary eye-contact. "We're born as enemies. It's best to keep it that way to avoid any unwanted cretinous complications with other students, okay?"

I was confused. One, I barely understood a word she said. Two, I finally understand. So she's ignoring me for her image? She's afraid of what other people would think of her? Some pride she got.

As she walked away, I stopped her, grabbing her hand. She skidded to a halt, nearly dropping her lunch tray. The whole canteen silenced. She glared at me and I let go of her arm blushing. She walked away towards her possy and shouted at her. "I don't care what they think of me."

With hesitation, she turned around and spoke in a stern voice, "Well, _I_ do."

Then everyone started talking again, laughter and loud voices and gossips filling up in the hot and stuffy canteen. I sighed and started to walk towards my table.

"What happened?" Beckendorf asked me with concerned.

"I needed to know why she's being so cold." I answered.

"Well, she's a mysterious character, Perce," Grover added. "No one knows her better than her best friend, Thalia." I saw a blush from Nico. Am I missing something here?

I took a deep breath and told them: "Whatever it takes, I'll figure her out."

I can practically hear a girlish squeal from Silena from her ecstatic expression, gripping on Beckendorf's arm tighter. I don't know what it is, but there's something about her that I want to know, something so secret about her that I won't give up on her until I know what's bothering her.

Next, after a couple of periods passed by, the school bell rung and everyone went home. But me? I went to try out for the swim team.

Coach Hedge was a very interesting guy. He was the guy who held the swimming trials. I went to change and watched the swimmers swim back and forth in the pool of blue water. For the record, blue's my favorite color. But the odd thing is I can feel a kind of presence watching me. When it was my turn to swim, I felt like I belong in the water. All my energy, concentration and strength was put together and I swam as fast as I could, back and forth the 50 metres pool twice. When I finished, I noticed that the others were only halfway across the pool and that I was first.

"Jackson!" The Coach yelled. Then he came over and patted my back with a wrinkled smile. "Welcome to the team." Everyone cheered. I grinned and felt proud; but I never really liked being in the centre of attention.

When I was on my way home, I found some girls winking and smiling at me in the school corridor, which I found really creepy. The smile I returned must've been really awkward because I heard them giggle.

Here's the weirdest part. As soon as I exited the school building, I saw something in the shadows move. Maybe I was hallucinating, maybe I wasn't. All I remember is golden curls disappearing into the darkness in a blink of an eye. And so far, I only know one person with actual yellow-golden hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! WHO WANTS SOME THALICO? A lot? A little? Not at all? Pure Percabeth story? Please leave in the review.<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews my honorable and faithful readers! I have a surprise next chapter. Do you know what you should do to get me to update faster? No? Here...**

**1. REVIEW  
>2. FAVORITE<br>3. FOLLOW/SUBSCRIBE (whatever you call it)  
>4. <span>TRY<span> NOT TO GIVE ME ANY FLAMES **

**P.S.- If you've been reading "The Blessed Mortal", I'm stopping it 'cause it seems a little Mary-Sue and no one likes Mary-Sues :'( (no offense to those named Mary or Sue)**

**P.S.S.- Readers of "Who Do I love More?" should hang on tight because I'm seriously busy (and lazy but you should ignore this...yeah) and I'm having a little writer's block. If you can inspire me with PMs and reviews, you may do so :)**

**That's all for now folks! Buh-Bye...**


	4. The Massacre

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews and suggestions etc. everyone! *hands Percy's fave blue chochip cookies to reviewers and subscribers* So I've decided that I should forget about Thalico an get on with the Percabeth already! I'm sorry, but you won't be seeing a lot of it until 2 more chapters or something. Sorry to disappoint! Besides, if you've actually heard of the story, there's this rivalry conflict and then they start falling in love in this ball, right?**

**You can feel the tension of the a rivalry in this chapter and meet HoO characters (except Leo... just not yet Leo fans). Besides, Jasper/Japer/whatever you guys call it these days might bloom if you want to. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer:  
>- Romeo and Juliet, a tragic play by Will Shakespeare<br>- PJO, an awesome mythology story by Rick Riordan \m/ **

**Here's the surprise I promised, an Annabeth PoV! I want you guys to learn her background. Don't flame my fave character please..**

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER IV<span>**

_"From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
>Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean."<em>

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth<span>

I don't know what's wrong with me. I sensed something suspiscious about that guy, something good. So I decided to follow him after school. Fist things first: I am _not_ a stalker; I'm investigating.

He went to a swimming tryout after school, and _man_ was he good! I mean yeah, he's a Jackson and all, but I never expected someone to be that good. And those tan abs... no wonder girls annoyingly giggle when he walks past. It just disgusts me, seriously. I'm not jealous. Really, I'm not. Why would I be jealous? He's my enemy, my rival, we are _not _ supposed to get along. I'd like to keep things the way they're supposed to be because change is just too confusing, and I would know.

My parents divorced. Yes, the great and wise President Athena isn't married. Don't be surprised; she's never been the wifely type in the first place. I was supposed to live with my father, Frederick Chase who remarried, because I was too much work for my mother's busy political life. I couldn't stand all the ignorance and how they only care about my twin half-siblings. I couldn't stand my awful stepmother who always blames me for everything. My father doesn't even care for me neither does he even want me, so he just goes along with whatever my stepmother does. Just when my stepmother crossed the line and tried to slap me, my father came to the rescue. But all he did was stop my stepmom from hitting me and told me to go away. I was 7, believe it or not. My sanctuary? My _real_ mother.

I can't trust anyone anymore because they all want something from me. The older I get, the more I realise that my life won't get any better. My mother raised me well, but she was strict. I'm strong and powerful on the outside who's not afraid of challenges. But deep inside, I'm crumbling down like a the twin towers on 9/11.

Ever since the lunch time incident, I realised how oblivious that boy was. He didn't even _care_ how other people saw him by challenging me in public. He's got spirit, I like that. But we can never be friends, not when my mother hires spies here and then to watch me every second of my entire life for my 'safety'. Who knows if she'll kick me out like my father did? The last thing I need was to be best friends with the son of my mother's number one contender.

**_A FEW WEEKS LATER..._**

Percy

I never stopped thinking about Annabeth. She's not make-up pretty (like this girl who likes to stalk me called Drew), she's smart, and she's independent. Let's just say that I've been 'observing' her a lot. She hangs out with this goth chick with electrifying blue eyes and dyed black hair with blue highlights. She's Thalia Grace, the best friend, daughter of the ex-president, Zeus, and she does an alliance work with Lady Artemis, a female huntress. She's not very close with her father... actually she despises him after realizing that he had an affair with her drunken mother when he's already married. Then there's Silena's half-sister Piper McLean, who occasionally follows them around. She's really pretty, has cool kaleidoscope eyes and she's captain of the Debate team and an awesome fashion designer. I hear how Silena boasts about her half-sister, sad thing it's her _half_sister not full. Then there's Katie Gardner from the gardening club. People say that her mother owns a greenhouse thrice the size of her mansion.

I'm just frustrated that she's a Chase. Who knows what people would do and what kind of rumors would spread if we became actual friends.

I've been pretty busy with the Swimming team ever since they made me Captain. You know what? I managed to convince Nico to join the running team! It also freaks me out how girls would sometimes stare to look at me and whisper stuff when I walk past them in the hallway. Look, I'm not always clueless, I just act like I don't know stuff to irritate people, especially the braniac of most of my classes, the one and only Miss Chase.

There's also this really nice redhead named Rachel Elizabeth Dare who's an art freak who's been a great friend to me. It feels like I can tell her anything when I'm with her and I trust her with a lot of my problems. So basically, she's like my social counslor who helps me look at the consequences of my actions. She's a little psychic too because her predictions are nearly always accurate. Once, she painted me younger version of me that looks exactly like how I did when I was younger!

I've been spending time a lot with Nico and Grover nowadays, they're like my ultimate best friend. And I'm glad that little Tyson's stopped getting bullied after he let me give the bullies a little 'talk' which consists of some duct tape, permanent marker, an electric shaver and some acrylic paint (hate to say it's Nico's idea, not mine).

This day after school was no ordinary day. I saw a bunch of kids like Beckendorf fighting with that annoying ock who keeps hitting on Annabth called Luke Castellan. They were literally fist fighting. Then back-up came. Huge, scary-looking guys defended Luke and tried to beat up Beckendorf into a pulp. Luckily, Tyson's older brothers who are really tall and muscular managed to help Beckendorf. Next thing you know, the whole market was a battlefield. Chases versus Jacksons. This isn't looking good at all for my soon-to-come-after-hard-work friendship with Annabeth, is it?

Then Nico decided to join in, that crazy emo guy! He thought that wherever blood, gore and near-death experience is involved, _he_ should be involved. Grover caught up with him and tried to pull him back. I'm not trying to be a coward, but I never really did like pointless fights that doesn't even concern me.

I watched from afar when I noticed by brother – sorry, _half _brother, Triton got involved. He was getting bad bruises from fighting with Malcolm, the nephew of Athena. I can't stand it. I ran towards them and pushed them from each other. They were panting. I had to scream "STOP IT!" That caught their attention.

"This isn't your fight, little bro," Triton growled. "Move over!" He ran past me attacking Malcolm but I pulled him away just in time.

Malcolm sneered. "Go away kid, go play with your action figures, you no good, lo-"

I punched him in the face. He deserved it for picking a fight with my brother and for making fun of me.

"Is that all you got?" he taunted.

Guess what I decided? Option one: run-away and let him continue beating the crap out of Triton. Option two: Beat the crap out of him instead. I pick option two. That's when Triton and I actually worked together to kick this retard into a pulp.

Then I heard sirens, sounds of hooves, and whistled approaching. Triton, shoved me into a large cardboard box telling me to stay quite. He continued the fight by himself. Afterwards, I heard gunshots. The people fighting froze in their places. Fear took over everyone's expressions.

"WHY CAN'T YOU ALL JUST GET ALONG?" a loud voice screeched. I saw the shadow of a teenage boy younger than me with a powerful posture with authority. He was well-built, tall, had cropped blond hair and clouded blue eyes. It was Jason Grace, I've seen him before. But what's he up to?

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Some idiot screamed.

"I'm the freakin' Son of Zeus Jupiter Grace, _that's _who I am!" he shouted back. Murmurs filled the market and quickly quited down again. "And _you_ people are a mess!"

He took out a warrant, held it up and announced with a loud voice. "You all better stop with all this foolish fighting or consequences will be held." He took a deep breath and continued. "You keep starting pointless fights like these and you'll be expelled and banished too! I don't give a shit about if the Jacksons stole your car or if the Chases graffitied your house. Point is, start this rivalry fight and YOU'RE A GONNER! UNDERSTAND?" Everyone nodded and some sulks were heard as well. He ignored the people being immature and started to walk away.

Silena ran over to bleeding Beckendorf and started to annoy him with the "Are you alright, sweetie"s and "What the hell were you thinking?"s. The girlfriends also started storming in checking on the wounded guys, as they prayed a silent thank you to Jason (who apparemtly is the son of Zeus as well) for stopping the untamable massacre.

Just when I climbed out the box to go home where dad was probably worried sick, I saw the goth girl wearing all silver approaching Jason who was about to hop on the horse.

"Jason?" She tried to sound strong without her voice breaking, but everyone can see her holding back tears. Was she happy? Is she sad? "You're... you're... _alive_?"

Jason raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She sighed. "You're own biological sister. You don't remember me, do you now kiddo?"

"Huh?"

The crowd whispered in confusion.

She cracked a small smile. "I remember that scar on your upper lip. You tried to eat a stapler when you were 2."

He touched the scar on his lip and his sky blue eyes brightened. "Thalia?"

Thalia attacked him with a huge bear hug in front of the crowd, who only stared bemused.

* * *

><p><strong>Nyaww sibling love is in the air :3<strong>

**You still gotta tell me whether you want Jasper. I've gotten Thalico complaints so I'm cool with them being off. What about Jasper huh? I know you want them! (well... most of you anyways...) If you only want pure Percabeth, it's fine. I NEED INPUT!**

**I'm sorry if it sucks like a big black hole at the centre of the Milky Way (feeling Science-y). Review to tell me what you think ;) and subscribe and favorite too :D**

**Thanks peeps! Sorry for the unnecessarily long AN :(**


	5. Change will change you

**OH MY GOD(S)! I'm soooo sorry for being a month late on all my updates! Please try not to burn me into flames because if you do you won't get to see more Percabeth and Thuke to come up! GASP! SPOILER ALERT FAIL :O**

**Also, I'm proud to say that... I WON A SPEECH COMPETITION FOR INTERNATIONAL PEACE DAY! My best friend was like, "YAY!" And I'm like, "I still don't support peace that much." and my sister said, "you sound like a daughter of Are." O_o or am I? I'd like to thank Athena for my advanced use of vocabulary *hands out award*, Aphrodite for charmspeak and to make me and my BFF look good in business outfits *gives award* and :''''') _NIKE_! All my last prayers were to you because you can make this happen! *gives trophy and a huge hug*. Not to forget Harmonia for keeping peace too *award ceremony concludes with her award. Girls _are _best! (book by Sandi Toksvig)**

**Anyways, happy belated birthday Percy, my hero, my savior, my reason to actually READ! Thank you, my reviewers and subscribers and readers... may the chapter 5 start... NOW!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER V<span>**

_"What's in a name? that which we call a rose  
>By any other name would smell as sweet." <em>

* * *

><p><span>Percy POV<span>

School was like usual for me after all that's happen. The Chases giving me ocassional glares, I don't get anything higher than a C for my math test, I represeted the school for numerous Swimming competitions and won (apparently it runs in the Jacksons' blood), Greek class was exciting with Mr. Brunner as usual.

But there's more to it: Jason, the brat son of the Captain of the PD and ex-president, is the long lost brother of Thalia. Thalia ran away and lived with the Chases when Jason stayed with his step-mom, Hera, head of the marriage counsel, because of the complicated marriage between Zeus and Hera, and because Zeus cheats on her a lot. Irony, much?

Grover and I are basically like best friends now. When I'm not at swimming practice, he's in the running time and vice versa. Tyson's making some of the friends of his own, which is really nice to know. Now that Winter's coming close, you know what usually happens? The Chases throw a party.

So here we are, sitting at the table, in lunchtime: Nico being really quite, not in character (note to self: talk to him), Beckendorf and Silena flirting, Grover keeping his eyes on that environmental girl called Juniper everytime she passes as he eats his vegetables, and me just sitting there and eating awkwardly.

That's when Luke and his posse came by our table waving an invitation at our faces. He wore ripped jeans and a t-shirt. His arm was covered in scratches and there's a huge scar on his face.

"Are you invited- oh wait! Jacksons not allowed in the Chase's Masquerade!" Luke sneered and high-fived his evil friends.

"Back off!" Nico snapped.

"Dude, you okay?" I asked with concern.

"Enough of this drama!" Luke screamed.

"Luke, what the hell are you up to?" An angellic voice screamed, making the hairs on my neck stand up. When I turned to look, it was a blond-haired princess, otherwise known as the president's daughter.

He put an arm around her shoulder which she shoved away from her. "Annie-"

"Don't call me that!"

"As a good girlfriend, you shouldn't snap at me like that," he reasoned, with a dangerous tone of voice.

"How many times do I have to say," she tried not to erupt all her anger and frustration. "that I will NEVER go out with you."

"Fine then, you can go now," he pushed Annabeth away, but then pulled her back. His face was inches from hers. I tried not to punch the lights out of this dude. I always did need anger management. "Unless, you'd like to stand up for the Jacksons," he continued.

She managed to escape from his threatening grip and then threw a piece of scrunched up paper at me with fury and stomped away... and I thought I needed anger management. Gods/God/whatever, why me?

And so Luke and his friends laughed evilly and walked away, smacking Nico's head. He stood up, trying to pick a fight, but we managed to pull him back. Grover chomped on his enchiladas nervously.

"Nico, what the hell is up with you?" Bekendorf questioned him with annoyance.

"Yeah man," Grover agreed.

He grunted, trying not to cry. "Bianca." he mumbled.

I was puzzled, "You're sister, my cousin?" He nodded.

"She's the body we found by my dad's workshop, wasn't she?" said Beckendorf sympathetically. He nodded. Wait, what?

"Guys," I began. "What am I missing?"

"She's dead," Nico told us, nearly shouting it. "Stupid robot, all Hephaestus' fault-"

"Dad's apologized," Beckendorf added.

"Doesn't mean I forgive him, deosn't it?"

I can't believe it. Bianca, that awesome girl that everyone gets along with is dead. She was like my best friend next to her brother, Nico. But really, the irony of the daughter of the owner of some cemetry dies? They must've gotten the grave for free. Silena hugged him, Nico forced a smile, I tried to comfort him but he was too much of an emotional wreck that he left.

Once he left, everyone on our table remained eating in silence. Then I stared at the paper Annabeth threw at me. It was a gray post-it. I picked it up, unscrunched it, and read what was on it. I looked at my watch, 12:45 already! I exused myself from my friends and ran to the Library.

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth POV<span>

The History and Architecture section's my favorite in the library. I stayed there and waited, praying that boy would get the hint and immediately come here.

I misjudged him, because here he is, lost in the library, when there's barely 5 dozen bookshelves here.

I sneaked up behind him and patted his shoulder. He flinched and quickly turned around. I forced a smile. "I thought you'd never show up."

"I had a feeling," he replied.

"Over here," I gestured him back towards the History section. I sat on the carpeted floor as he followed. Then I took out a 1000 page textbook on the French Revolution; he decided against doing the same. I opened page 762 and read it for a while. "Isn't it sad how the library looks so empty in lunchtimes?" He just nodded blankly. He really needs to learn to be a good listener.

"So what do you want?"

I slammed the book shut. "I'm just confused," I sighed.

"About what?"

"Everything. _You_ trying to be friends with _me_. Me and my stupid pride. My messed up family. My image." Then I leaned closer and whispered. "The _spies _who won't quit following me. Lucky that I ordered them that the library is off-limits for them"

He looked confused, kinda cute actually.

"My mother doesn't think that I should be near any Jacksons. But look, here I am." I paused and smacked my forehead. "What am I doing?"

"Trying to break the rules once in a while," he said with a faint smile. "I know how you feel."

"Look," I told him. "I just wanna know why you're being nice to me and why you want us to be friends when its impossible. There's something about you... Can't put my finger on it. Gosh, since when am I such a _dumb blonde_?" I punched the library wall hard. There's gonna be a bruise on my fist, just you wait. "Maybe I need to read more, or maybe it's because I'm trying to talk to a Seaweed Brain-"

"Seaweed Brain?" he asked, chuckling a little. "You sure talk a lot when you're confused, don't you, Wise Girl?"

I snapped at him and glared. He avoided eye-contact. Nice. "Just answer me."

"No, you answer me. Why are _you_ being nic_er_ to me compared to those other jerks like Luke, and Malcolm-"

"Don't say that about Malcolm. He's just overprotective."

"Whatever. So, what do you want me to say? All I want is to not get involved in all this mess, but apparently its in my blood."

"I understand. You don't know the pressure being the President's daughter, it sucks. But what can I do? I don't cope with change very well..." I trailed off, trying to be careful of what to say.

"But everyone's doing the best they can to help you cope." He grabbed my hand and held it. The silence felt so right. Unfortunately he realised what he's doing and tried hard not to blush. Doof.

"You're different," I finally said. He raised an eyebrow. "You asked why I'm trying not to be mean to you? Well, you're different. Haven't figured if that's a good thing or not, but you are. Thanks." I forced a smile.

He grinned widely. "You're welcome."

"About the ball-"

"I'll be there."

"What?"

"Don't deny that you don't want me to come, Wise Girl." I rolled my eyes. Stupid nickname frustated me a little. "Nothing's impossible."

Then he stumbled to stand on his feet. I giggled. WOAH, GIGGLE? Okay, and he hurried away. "Wait!" I called after him.

He only glanced back and winked, and threw a piece of paper. Stupid Seaweed Brain. Then I saw a note written on it. _"Look out for a handsome, green-eyed prince in the Masquerade, Friday night. We'll talk." _I frowned. He's going to be in trouble. Idiot. But, he's so _different_!

* * *

><p><span>Percy POV<span>

"So yeah, pick out a good disguise if you don't want them to notice," Silena spoke over the phone. "But look good if you wanna impress Miss Chase." I rolled my eyes.

"We'll meet you there... if Silena gets us in." Beckendorf added.

"Sure, bye." I hung up.

That when I went home and passed my dad's study He was in the phone and spoke so secretively. What more is he hiding? I pressed my ears at the door and heard him. "He's fine, he's sixteen, doing great... Yeah, he messed up at Yancy, but I have a good feeling for Goode... Triton's doing well too... No, he didn't take it very well- Hey! I didn't know he was listening... Besides it was Amphotrite, not me. He's very anxious about meeting you, but I don't think it's the right time... Okay... No, he doesn't know... Bye, okay, goodbye Sally."

Is dad having an affair? Or is that...

Was he talking about me because...

I ran straight into my blue-walled bedroom and thoughts filled my head. I'm so confused no scenario can compare to it.

I need to find 'Sally'.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN!<strong>

**Will Nico forgive Beckendorf and stick being best friends with Percy? Should Thalia, Nico, Percy and Jason all be related or not? Will Percy and friends show up at the Masquerade unnoticed? WILL ANNABETH ADMIT HER FEELINGS? How will Percy meet Sally? Will he 'have a talk' with his dad? Will Athena and her spies talk with Percy about their evolving friendship? YOU'RE OPINION MATTERS!**

**Thank you and good night :)**

**P.S.- Reviews and favorites and subscriptions are appreciated and will receive batches of Percy's goodybag of blue cookies and pens engraved 'Riptide'.**

**P.S.S- 'Who Do I Love More?' will be updated ASAP. And 'The Blessed Mortal' might be back in business if you want to. PLEASE PM OR REVIEW FOR YOUR VIEW!**


	6. From a Long-lost Aunt

**I AM SO SORRY! YOU HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO KILL ME FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! (but that means this story won't be finished ;)**

**I had exams. I think I'm gonna fail. Curse history! ANd you know what? I'm really sick now. I think it's stress because I'm nervous for my grades... so since I've got a headache, I'm gonna let Rick Riordan own the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER IV<strong>

_"My only love sprung from my only hate." _

* * *

><p>After school, I ran straight to where I will find answers. I walked into a fairly small office building located at the heart of the town. It's now or never. No turning back. <em>But there's always tomorrow... No. Stop it. I can do this! <em>It was a huge family room with a warm brown carpet and cream walls. It was warm and homey yet regal. It had a strong aura to it beckoning us to enter.

_I can do this!_ I kept reassuring myself as I walked to the receptionist. I was nervous, but this was the only way that I can find out about my _real_ mother. It's not like my current family is enough, but I'm sick and tired of Amphitrite treating me like dirt ever since the day I found out. But my _real _mother was the real deal, the woman I grew up with, the woman who truly cared for me. I just hope she hadn't forgotten me.

The receptionist looked up. She had flaming eyes which made me feel warmth, and brown hair tied to a neat bun. Her body was wrapped in cloak the color of earth and she wears a matching colored scarf on around her head, like a Middle Eastern woman walking across the sandy roads with the wind blowing at her. "I'm Hestia, may I help you?"

"Um," I stuttered. Do I really want to do this? Yes, yes I do. "Miss... Hestia, right? I'd like to talk to the marriage and family counselor. I need to check on some things. Missing family files. Yeah, that's right. So can I talk to her?"

"Name?" she asked.

I hesitated. "Perseus Jackson"

She smiled, typed some things on the keyboard and made a phone call. I drummed my fingers impatiently.

Then Hestia looked up with a wide smile. "The door at the end of the corridor. She's waiting for you. So you better hurry before she gets mad."

I thanked her and walked down the short corridor.

When I opened the door, I practically saw a lifetime's worth of photo collection. Here and there were scenes of families and more pictures of marriage ceremonies than wedding magazines. It was interesting, but a little creepy. I even saw one of my father's marriage and him with Triton. Then I saw one of a familiar-looking woman maried to an middle-aged man with salt and pepper hair. She was really young and pretty with long chocolate brown hair. Through her expression, you can see she was happy, but she looked like she was longing for more than that.

The counselor was a lady who sat on a spinning chair behind an oak desk. She wore a long white dress and has golden brown hair braided behind her back. On top of her dress in a black cloak with goatskin on it. She has intimidating brown eyes which seem to watch my every move. She was beautiful, but a motherly kind of beautiful. But her regal posture made her seem powerful, making me watch my step.

"Son of Poseidon, how may I help you?" she asked with a forced smile and scheming eyes.

"How do you know who I am?" Well that's a stupid question.

"I'm the mother of this city. I know everyone and everything."

"Well, I want to know my _real _mother," I challenged her. "And it's _not _Amphitrite. That's for sure."

"So they decided to tell you so soon?" she asked nonchalantly.

I clenched my fist. "I'm sixteen. I deserved to know earlier."

"Well, I don't give out confidential information for free," she retorted.

"Well, it's _my_ family. _I _deserve to know!" I argured.

"Well it's _my _family too!" she practically shouted back as she stood. "Show some respect, boy! You're talking to the mistress of Zeus Jupiter here, and I have just as much power as him, if not, _more _determination."

We had a glaring contest for a while. It was hard with her eyes resembling to a scolding mother's. You know you should give respect, but _this one_ doesn't deserve it.

I frowned angrily and questioned her in my most frustrated tone of voice: "What are you not telling me?"

"So many families are torn up because of the stupidest reasons like 'she's aking for too much!' or 'he never listens!', then why get married?" she ranted. Then she hesitated, rolled her eyes and muttered some things as if having an internal debate. It seems that she just realised something, perhaps something she shouldn't have said, and face-palmed. "Look, there's more to your family than you think it is. I've already said enough. Please leave." She getured to the door. Her voice was edging to tears and slumped back down to her seat.

"That's why I need to know my mother!"

"But I'm the mother figure for all," she said. "I don't want this particular family to be ruined."

Then it clicked in my brain. The things she's saying. She's hinting something. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean when you said that it's going to ruin your family too?"

"I've said too much that you're not supposed to know," she reasoned. "Secrets have their ways of getting out, but sometimes its best to just believe whatever lie they're telling you."

"My whole life's been a lie!" I argued back.

She tried to stay calm, but I didn't buy her act. "And if you knew, if Poseidon's an honest man, you would regret knowing. Your ever so perfect family will be in pieces. You'll become a stubborn wreck like that _Chase girl_-"

"What do you mean 'perfect family'?" I glared at her. "He doesn't even care about me. And _Annabeth_ is her name, mind you. She is _not _a stubborn wreck."

"You don't know her,"

"And you don't know me!" I approached her desk threateningly and demamded for answers. "But now I've made it very clearly what I want to know. My mother."

"It's a long story." The lady stood with a straight posture and offered a hand to shake, then took it back abruptly. "Promise you won't freak out?"

"Promise."

She took a deep breath and shook my hand. "I'm Hera, your aunt."

... I freaked out.

I mean, someone as uptight as that couldn't _possibly_ be related to me, can she? And that doesn't exactly answer my question.

"But how-"

"Zeus, Poseidon, Hades," she began. "Big three. Enemies; yet they're brothers for eternity like it or not. But they're all cheaters. Do you realise the irony of me being the marriage counselor who believes in the rights of marriage as to be married to someone who've cheated on me with the same woman to have two kids who aren't even mine?" She tried not to tear up. "And my own children are no good in his eyes. It seems that his illegitimate kids are much better than mine! I try not to believe it, but the evidence proves otherwise."

I guess I did feel sorry for her. I understood how hard she must be taking it that her family's a complete and utter mess because none of the Big Three brothers are faithful to their spouses.

But her explanation didn't cut it. "And my mother?" Then I remembered something: "Her name is Sally, right?"

Hera summaged in her drawer and gave me a picture. "This is all I can tell you for now. You're a smart kid, despite your unintelligent remarks, and I trust that you'll chose to do the right thing for your own sake. For family."

I looked at the picture. It was that pretty woman in the picture I saw earlier. She was holding hands with that same man, like in the picture. The man was starting to look familiar but I couldn't figure it out. At least not yet.

"Hera?"

She barely looked up.

"_Aunt_ Hera," She looked up with a hopeful look. "I'll make this family all right again." Hera forced a smile and gave me a look that said 'I have faith in you', which is nice, considering that within the past few minutes we were quarelling.

Before I exited the building, a certain voice interrupted me: "How was your talk?"

I turned around to see a smiling Hestia. "You know," she began. "I'm actually a family counselor too, but Hera knows what information must be kept a secret and what to tell people. Me? I just want everyone happy and to feel comfort. My little sister wants the perfect family she can never have."

I was in shock. Too many things has surprised me today. "Aunt Hestia?"

"Just 'Hestia' is fine," she corrected. "And if you need to talk, I'm here everyday. This is my home, and it shall stay that way no matter what." She gestured to the whole of the building.

I smiled and nodded speecheless, clutching the photo in my hand. Then I looked at my watch. _Damn! I'm late!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>PROBLEM<span>: I have a crush (no duh!). He's hot (if he wasn't, why would i like him anyways?), tanned skin, musician, wanted to be a 'doctor', has a I3NY sweater (CHB?). Is it me or does he sound like a son of Apollo?**

**Anyways, REVIEW! SUBSCRIBE! FAVORITE! (and I still wanna know if you want Percabeth dead like Romeo and Juliet:D)**

**P.S.- PERCABETH CHAP NEXT! STAY TUNE...**


	7. The Chase Party Part 1

**WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS. WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS! WE WISH YOU A MERY CHRITSMAAAAAAS... AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR :D (or_ Kala Christouyenna! _as Camp Half-Blood would tell you guys and _Natale Hilare _from the Camp Jupiter crew)**

**What made you freaks think I'm gonna buy a present? Okay, you got me there. A Christmas Gift from I, FanFiction username of GeekAtWork19, would like to present to you the Masquerade Winter Party thingy you've all been waiting for...**

**Disclaimer: All I want for Christmas is the Mark of Athena! But noooo, Rick Riordan owns it all. And I don't wanna be haunted by dead Mr. Shakespeare...**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER VII<strong>

_"Give me my sin again."_

* * *

><p>"So, tell me again Perseus," I cringed when Silena called me by my full name. "Why are you late? Do you know how long it took me to dress us up Nico and Charlie? Two hours per person!" I shuddered of that thought. "And since you need the most work, I was supposed to spend at least 3 hours on you, but now, we've only got 45 minutes left until the party starts."<p>

We were inside her closet. It was huge, and perhaps the size of her house itself. She was wearing a long pink satin dress with an excessive use of glitter that would make me want to puke, but looks absolutely beautiful on her. Inspecting the different coloured bowties she borrowed from her father, I can feel her glare at me with her cold blue eyes everytime she glances between the bowtie selection and me. I was forced to sit on a chair opposite to Silena's wearing a white buttoned up shirt and a dark tux. Beckendorf patted me on the back before exiting the closet room as if to say "good luck", because a mad Silena is not a pretty sight you'd want to see. As I heard the clicking of the closet door, I knew it was too late to run. I gulped.

"Why _were_ you late, huh?"

"There was some family business I had to sort out," I said as honestly as I can, trying not to stutter in fright.

"I thought you hated your, and I quote: 'lying bastard of a dad'," she challenged me.

"But I had to find my mom!"

Silena looked up to me, her gaze softening. 'Love' had always been a sensitive subject for her. Despite being her mom's favorite daughter and all, she hadn't been very close with her. But like her mother, she was a persuasive talker and hled a strong belief to love. She believes in true love. It really did hurt her knowing that her parents weren't really meant to be.

She cleared her throat, trying not to tear up about her parents. "Let's pretend I never got mad at you, kay?" I nodded. "So did you find her?" I can hear sincerity and concern in her voice.

I shook my head. "Not yet. Apparently she's already married. I don't know much more about her, but I will find out sooner or later." She gave a weak smile that was supposed to be something comforting.

Then she stood holding her bowtie of choice. It was green like the sea. The color of my eyes. She gestured for me to stand and fixed on the tie for me. Since I'm still breathing, it goes to show that she hasn't strangled me with the bowtie... at least not yet. She stepped back, giving me space, and lead me towards the mirror. As she put on me a black mask with green jewels and a fancy hat that resembles to the one the Three Musketeers wear, I can see her smiling in the reflection. "You look great. Annabeth would love it."

Perhaps she was right. My hair isn't as messy as it usually is. My clothes as neat and clean. A little make-up from her (don't judge me!) made my eyes look less tired. Heck, I nearly didn't recognise myself. Maybe that's the whole point: so the Chase's security guards won't shut me out. Little changes really do make a big difference. Then again, she had to mention Annabeth. I wonder what she looks like tonight. I wonder if I look good enough. Not because I want to impress her or anything, and _not_ because I've been thinking about her or anything, but people at masquerades are supposed to look good, right?

Silena tapping on my shoulders took my mind back to reality. "Let's go, Romeo, before Juliet goes."

I could have sworn I saw her smirk, but my dad's always said that I'm a very imaginative person.

* * *

><p>If I said that President Chase's mansion was enormous, that would be an understatement. You could say that this place was a smaller scale replica of the White House, considering Annabeth's mother <em>is<em> the president and all. The security guards covered the whole perimeter of their property, which consists of the mansion, the garage, the horse stable, and the backyard twice the size of the house. Cars are lining up at the front with teenagers coming out dressed wearing fancy masks like it's prom.

Beckendorf was driving his newly repaired truck making it look as good as new. He wore a bronze coloured mask and tie and a dark red suit. Silena sat next to the driver's seat wearing a gliterry pink mask (she sure does like glitter) with pink feathers. We picked up Grover on the way, and had to hear Silena lecture him how he should brush his hair and that his light green tux and dark green tie makes him look like a cross between an elf and a leprechaun. Nico was beside me wearing all black, from hat to shoes.

The moment we got out of the car, the breeze got colder. Such a bad omen for a fine party...

"What if they catch us?" Grover said nervously.

"Relax; enjoy the party. Trust me, I got it covered," Silena reassured us.

"Who do we say we are?" I asked, glancing at the huge security guards asking for ID from the people ahead of us.

"What do we do if they kick us out?" Nico added with concern.

"What is they figure out that we support Poseidon?" Grover hyperventilated.

"GUYS!" she screeched impatiently. "What part of 'I got it covered' don't you understand?"

The three of us hung our head in disappointment.

"Well, here we go, Selly," Beckendorf urged her to speak.

A couple of boys in their late teens were stood by the entrance wearing matching suits behind some fancy podium. "Name?"

Silena cleared her throat, as if everything she's about to say has been rehearsed over and over again. "Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite. The handsome fellow beside me is Charles Beckendorf, a son of Hephaestus, the President's craftsmen." Beckendorf gave a little salute. Then she gestured to us three crowding behind her. "One is Pan's assisstant, Grover Underwood. Then there's _Niall_, Charlie's buddy from out of town. _Niall Dewitz_." Nico nodded sheepishly. "And ooh! This one's is _Pedro Heraldez_, who is Lady Demeter's cousin's son." She looked at me, making sure that Nico and I are taking it all in.

"Yeah, the green eyes and all," Grover added nervously. I elbowed him.

"Really?" The guy with the brown hair and hazel eyes spoke. "We must be related then! I'm Demeter's nephew. You look familiar, but I've never seen you in school."

I gulped. "I'm visiting from Spain for a couple of days. Silena was nice to take me here," I said in a fake Spanish accent, earning a perplexed look from everyone.

"Okay," says the other guy. "So you got two visitors: Niall Dewitz and..."

"Pedro Santiago." I blurted out.

"_Heraldez_," Silena glared at me, trying not to kill me for ruining her bulletproof plan. Then it hit me like a lightning bolt that I said my name wrong. "It's Pedro Santiago _Heraldez_." She gave a sweet smile to the guys behind the podium. "Don't mind him, he's been quite a wreck. He's having issues with his father so he strongly dislike his last name."

"What she said."

The guys wrote some stuff down and gestured for us to go in.

When we were inside, the place was magnificent. I've never been one who likes interior design, but everything looks amazing in here. A huge chandelier which looked like it was made or a billion little pieces of crystals hung on the ceiling. It was two floors tall, and red velvet carpet covered the staircases. It seems that the top floor is out of bounds, but heck, with a ground floor this huge, who needs to go on the second floor? My admiration of the mansion disappeared as soon as a gliterry pink purse hit my arm. I nearly screamed. Thank the gods I didn't 'cause _that_ would be super embarrasing.

"_Santiago_? I specifically said _Heraldez_, you doof!" Silena whisper/shouted.

"Yeah dude," Nico decided to join her by punching my other arm. "You could've blown our cover. I mean I wouldn't mind that much, but this was _your_ idea after all."

"Where's your head, man?" Beckendorf smacked my head.

"I'm sorry!" But apparently, defending yourself against an scary life-size Barbie with glitter, a frustrated buff guy and an angry emo dude is harder than it sounds.

"Look guys," At least there's still Grover who's still nice to me. "I think we should understand his current situation. We all know what he's been thinking about. I mean, what's his reason for thrashing this masquerade on the first place?" He looked at the furious three with a smirk.

"Oh, I see," Nico transformed his scowl with a mischevous grin.

"That makes perfect sense," Beckendorf said as he wrapped an arm around his girflfriend's waist.

"So romantic..." Silena said dreamily.

"Why bring Annabeth into this conversation?" I asked cluelessly.

Nico failed to restrain his chuckles. "*_cough_* No one said anything about her! *_cough_*" I blushed.

Silena pinched my cheeks like you would to a tiny toddler, talking about how adorable I am trying to win some girl's attention by crashing into her party even though I'm uninvited. I blushed even more. _Guys aren't supposed to blush! _I reminded myself.

"I don't know about you, but those salads look like their begging for me to eat them," Grover said, licking his lips hungrily. We all looked towards the salad table and saw a girl in a sequined green dress getting herself a salad. It was Juniper.

"Go get her!" Beckendorf literally pushed him towards her direction making him stumble.

Then after, Silena and Beckendorf left me and Nico so that they can slow dance and get some punch, knowing that it's probably spiked anyway.

"So," Nico said awkwardly. "Where are you gonna start looking?"

"Looking for what?"

He cleared his throat and began to say dramatically. "The girl of your dreams. The love of your life. _What light! Through yonder window breaks, it is the east, and Juliet is the sun._ The-"

I interrupted him by smacking his head lightly, knocking off his black hat. "I get it, Shakespeare. You want me to find Annabeth to get this over with."

He raised an eyebrow in interest. "So you do admit it? Miss Annabeth Chase is 'the girl of your dreams', 'the love of-"

"Shut. It."

"Right." he sighed dramatically.

We practically spent half an hour walking around like strangers, looking for any sign of the president's daughter and or her possie.

Then I approached some random people, asking if they know where Annabeth is. A lot of people are saying that they last saw her with Luke. Some said that she was having 'alone time' with him. That got me kind of mad (don't ask why). Another said that they just saw her walk up the stairs to the next floor. Did they really expect me to cross the boundaries just to look for some girl who probably wasn't expecting me to come anyway?

Then , like in the movies, I feel goosebumps. I heard a few glasses shatter on the ground and the music turning on louder. All around, I can see that people are beginning to get high and drunk dancing around. There were some couples in corners making out fiercely, making me want to puke. Nico had to occassionally move away from drunk people who were dancing like crazy and just walking around like a bunch of retards, screaming to their friends from across the room.

Then I saw a flash of blond hair. I know that hair anywhere. My eyes scanned the crowd that was beginning to make themselves at home by moving the party upstairs and locking themselves in various rooms.

I saw that blond hair again. She was wearing silver, as if it was her favorite color. She was indeed upstairs. And right now I'm getting pretty pissed. Luke just pushed poor struggling Annabeth against a wall and started to kiss her.

* * *

><p><strong>It wouldn't be any fun if I continued the story after that, Right? Besides, if everything's resolved in this chapter, the story would end quicker than I want it to, which is to say at least 20 chapters. The next chap will be updated before New Year, I hope.<strong>

**There's been some problems concerning me continuing my other fics... Take a look at the author's notes and help me make the right decision, will you?**

**Review, subscribe, and favorite, please :) _-see how polite I am?_ And thanks to those who have already done so...**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS GUYS!**


	8. The Chase Party Part 2

**I'm a bad author. I should have a deadline and all, but at least this Summer, I will try and make up for all the updates I've missed. I've actually written this chapter a long time ago but I forgot to upload :s**

**This chapter, I want to show that Annabeth, Thalia and Luke actually had a good relationship until something happened~ because I believe that Luke is a good guy despite his Kronos-infested brain that got him dead *shrugs* This chapter is Annabeth-centric so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: there's a reason why it's called fanfic-_-**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER VIII<strong>

_"Romeo, Romeo. Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name."_

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth POV<span>

I thought that maybe I was gonna get a break in this Masquerade thing I don't know why my wonderful cousin, Malcolm, loves so much. I thought wrong.

Luke's been following me around for a while now, babbling on about how he needs my help. He's a good guy and I know something's gone wrong. That's why the old Luke left and is looking for attention so he can just pop into our lives. Well he earned our trust. And it was gone ever since he left us. "You gotta listen to me, Annie, you gotta know what's at stake for me."

"No, _you_ listen to _me_. It's been years, you've changed and I hate happened?"

I pushed through the crowd, hoping that he'll give up once I loose myself in he crowd. Hoping that when I said 'what happened?' that he would think it was a rhetorical question. But when I turned around, he was right behind me. Tailing me. "But I'm sure you know exactly what's been bugging me lately."

"And there's no turning back..." I trailed off, thinking of the different possibilities that might have changed him. And there was only one thing that I can think off that can change one completely.

"You have to help me. Trust me! You're the only one who can," he told me. "_He's_ impatient. _You_ should know." I stopped walking and stood frozen. Suddenly the air felt colder. I looked around to see that no windows nor doors were opened and the heater was still working. This is illogical. Why would he betray us like that?

He touched my shoulders and turned me to look at him. I took a deep breath, at the verge of tears thinking how much he's changed from the Luke I used to trust with all my life. He still looks the same, still handsome ol' Luke I must admit. He was confident, not cocky like the jerk he is now. But now I see a dark side of him in his eyes. "The Titan Organization has me wrapped around their fingers. How did you think I got this scar? Soon, if you don't help me, it'll be all too late. You'll have to watch yourself, Annabeth, because I don't wan't anyone hurt. I promise. For real, this time."

I didn't want to believe it to be true. They were disbanded; a powerful organization that could destroy my mother and her people if they managed to reform and convince enough people that they're not the bad guys, which they are. "Find someone else. I'm sick of your games." In shock, I ran towards the stairs. The mansion is a big place, you know? He still followed me. "How could you?"

"Please!"

"It's not always about what you want! You can't expect me to save you from every mistake you've made." I can feel eyes on me. I tried to ignore it. I scanned the whole place and couldn't catch the eyes of any of my friends.

"I remember you being my best friend, Annabeth. Thalia too. We were inseperable. We had each others' backs. What happened?" This boy never takes no for an answer, does he? And he just _had_ to take a trip to memory lane. It hurt me. Bad.

"And I remember you being the best brother I can ever imagine, Luke. You broke her heart. She didn't deserve to cry for a whole week over _some guy_ who we thought was the best guy we knew out there. Thalia _never_ cries, Luke! You know that! I even thought that I _loved_ you!" I don't know why I didn't just ignore him there. I guess he had to know that what he's doing affects me too.

"But-"

"_Loved_ as in _past tense_. Applies to both of us"

As I stomped angrily upstairs (something quite hard to do considering that I'm wearing stilettos my friends encouraged me to wear. I guess no one saw this coming, huh?), he's still following me.

"It's that Jackson kid! I thought you knew better, Annie," he mocked.

I flushed. Or blushed. Either way, I don't understand how he managed to bring Percy into this conversation. Are we even having a conversation? More like an unwanted argument. I panicked what to say. "Stop calling me that!"

"Look. Just because you hate me now, it doesn't mean that I can fall for you this time," He taunted me by speaking with a determined tone of voice by my ear. His voice sent shivers down my spine like always.

"Please, don't make avoiding you harder than it ha-"

"I'm still the same guy. Believe it."

He pushed me against the wall, pulled off his mask and kissed me by force. I couldn't get away from his grip because he was too strong and he practically had me pinned against the wall. Besides, he was also immune to all my self defense punches and kicks. I _so_ hate this.

Then I saw a figure in black.

It was all so fast. The guy in black pulled Luke by the head like Clarisse would do when she dunks heads of Freshmans into the school toilets. Then he punched Luke on the jawbone. Luke aimed for his head. The dude in black dodged like a pro. But Luke still managed to punched him in the stomach then shoved him making him stumble. "Who do you think you are?"

"Pedro." He blurted out stupidly.

Luke and I looked at him skeptically with raised eyebrows.

"I'm new around here," he told us.

"Then, do you mind respecting other people's privacy?" Luke shoved him again.

Pedro cleared his throat and somehow began speaking in a weird forced Spanish accent. "You were hurting her." He sounded kind of nervous and unsure. The violent side of my mind was saying 'Man up!' and the girl side, well, 'Aww!'

Luke scoffed. "No, I wasn't! She's my girlfriend!" I smacked his head from behind and he yelped.

I turned to Luke. "Read my lips-"

"that I just kissed." Jerk! I flicked his forehead.

"Don't even talk to Thalia about this. You know what? Tell TO that none of us are interested in being involved in their evil schemes and that you-" I poked his chest. "-are and headstrong imbecile who can't tell the difference between what's wrong and what's right."

Then I walked up to Pedro. "Hey, Pedro? Thanks for getting this freak off me. I owe you," I winked at him and walked down the stairs. Was I _flirting_? Even _I'm _confused. Well he _had _been kinda brave taking on a stranger. And he was kinda adorable because he thought I was in trouble (which I would deny completely! I had it covered! All I was about to do was step on his foot with these annoying stilettos and- who am I kidding? I panic whenever I see Luke!) And I guess he was kinda dreamy... Tall, great body build, shiny black hair, captivating green eyes behind his black mask... And why in the name of the gods in Olympus do this description sound so familiar?

Jackson.

I wasn't mad. A little relieved because I was sort of expecting him... Not that I wanted him to come!

Then 'Pedro' grabbed my arm and I turned to be caught under his gaze. Now there are a few things that I could do. One, I could act like I still don't know his real identity and try to get to know him then catch him out. Two, I could give him a bear hug and be glad that he came and praise his bravery making him all cocky. Three, I could act like I hate him for being an idiot for coming to this party where he could be caught then actually tried to fight Luke.

He shook me, disrupting my train of thoughts. "Uh, Miss Chase? Your mask, I presume?" He kept his act with that awkward accent of his and handed me a silver sequined mask.

I kept a straight face. "That's not mine." Then I showed him the grey feathered mask from my purse and gave him a "Duh!" look.

"Oh," He blushed in a cute way. Aww...

Then I punched his arm hard with a smirk. He flinched. "Even an ostrich can figure out you're a Seaweed Brain."

He smiled a loopsided grin. "Glad that you're glad I made it, Wise Girl!"

"I beg to differ," I said in the most serious tone I can manage. "That was the most stupidest thing you could've done out of all the stupid things you've done, which I assume is a lot of things, in your life. When they find out, this place is going under Code Red lock down. All exit will be shut and they'll inspect everyone until they catch the infamous Percy Jackson for treason against President Athena's family. Who knows what they'll do to you? So if you wanna keep your precious little life, you should get out of here pronto and bring your friends too."

"Is Wise Girl worried about little ol' me?" he teased.

"Ew, no!" I said a little too loud. I could've sworn I saw a frown. "I don't wanna die knowing that someone's gonna die a painful execution because of little ol' me." I copied his teasing voice.

"Who said anything about me coming here because of you?" he retorted.

Is he that _stupid_? "Uhm, you just, admitted it."

Then the music got louder and the Masquerade turned into something like a club. I heard glasses crash into pieces on the floor. I _knew_ we shouldn't have had the punch _and_ invited the Stolls at the same time. I _knew_ tonight would end a disaster. I knew that it was a matter of time before Percy gets caught for sneaking in.

"Percy, get out, now!" I whispered at him with a pleading look.

But it was too late.

A nearby guest was drunk. Like, _super_ drunk. He asked me to dance and I refused. He kept insisting but I wanted nothing to do with him. When I got super frustrated, Percy tried to have a go at the guy. He just _had_ to do that. They started shoving each other really roughly. And Percy's mask just _had _to come off. Then the drunk guy suddenly shouted, "Hey! You look like the little Jackson brother. Yeah!"

"What are you talking about? Me llamo Pedro!" I slapped my forehead. Idiot! I know this is a trap.

Then as if on cue, a friend of the drunk guy gave the drunk guy a bullhorn and the drunk guy screamed into it: "HEY, IT'S PERCY JACKSON! HE CAME TO CRASH THE PAR-TAY!"

Then the crowd went silent and the music stopped in an instant.

Then, just as I have expected, Code Red went off. Everyone panicked. And it was too late as the whole mansion is under lockdown and all the exits have been sealed closed with a guard... except for one.

"Come, quick!" I told him. He followed obediently.

I led him to blend into the panicking crowd (with him wearing the mask, of course!). Then we ran upstairs and through the hallways, making sure no one spots us, which is silly because there's no one else upstairs besides the two of us. When we both entered my room, I slammed the door shut and locked it.

"I like your room." I ignored his remark.

I turned towards a wall full of bookshelves in my room. I can feel Percy's eyes widen as he looked at it. The thing about the huge bookshelf on my wall that people rarely notice is the fact that it's actually made up of lots of small bookshelves sticking out of the wall. One of the many bookshelf is removable - it happened to be the smallest of them all with the size of an A2 paper. When I was redecorating my room long ago, I decided that the hole behind the smallest bookshelf could lead me out of the mansion unnoticed whenever I was mad at my mother. Inside that hole was a tunnel I fixed up with the help of Charles Beckendorf, an old friend of mine, that led to under the flower bush in the backyard.

I took a deep breath and pulled out the smallest bookshelf. The hole was still there and it was pitch black. I quickly snatched a flashlight from my desk and gave it to Percy.

"In there?" he asked suspiciously.

I sighed. "Where else?"

"You sure?"

"Just go! Follow the tunnel and get out of this place."

With that, he entered the hole with a somewhat skeptical expression.

Just as I was about to place the bookshelf in front of the hole, Percy stumbled back out. "I'll see you again. Right?"

"Maybe," I said nervously. "Just get yourself home for now!"

He crawled back into the hole, through the tunnel with an adorable pout. I watched him crawl forward until he had to make a turn to make sure he's really going. After that, I quickly covered up the tunnel with the small bookcase, placing it carefully so that the bookcase is camouflaged among the other bookcases.

Heading towards my bed, I facepalmed myself. I should've said good bye.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, Please! Hope you liked it!<strong>


	9. A Moonlit Night

**Geez guys, I'm a failure to be an author. But I appreciate your reviews and the fact that there are people who still follow this story. If it's been a year since I updated, just to let you know, I'm still alive, for the record. No, the apocalypse didn't get to me. I'm a survivor. And now is the 1st January 2013 and I've chosen to update now in memory of 2012, the most memorable year of my life to come.**

**So this is a sweet chapter. The chapter that corresponds(ish) with the pretty coverpage I found in the internet. Hope you like it. Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year! :D**

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>***MoA SPOILER* If I owned PJO and HoO, Percabeth wouldn't have to spend their next anniversary in hell. Just sayin'. *shrugs***

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER IX<span>**

_"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
><em>_It is the east, and Juliet is the sun."_

* * *

><p><span>Percy PoV<span>

The tunnel she led me towards very small. Maybe it was the perfect size for Annabeth, but I'm taller and bigger than her. I tried not to be claustrophobic at a time like this but it was really hard. What is this? A vent? A vent doesn't have brick walls and automatic sensor lights. I wondered why on earth she would want to make a secret tunnel in her bedroom but I guess that's not something I should pry on. It reminded me of a labyrinth of some sort: cold, dark and creepy. There was only one path, but she never told me where the path headed. Let's hope it doesn't end up in the middle of the sea...

... But if Annabeth were to make it and use it, she wouldn't want to end up by the sea. So why would she need it?

So then I crawled and I crawled until I met the dead end. There was some sort of a door above me. I thought it would be heavy and stiff but it was so light to push that I had to open it very carefully. Directly above I saw the night sky illuminated with stars. The tunnel lead outside.

_Thank the gods,_ I breathed with relief.

Slowly, I stood up and got out of the tunnel, to see that I was somewhere in the middle of a bush of roses in the Chase Garden. I'll have to give credits to Annabeth for making a clever pathway. She camouflaged the door with an artificial fower bush and it seems that you can't open the door from the outside, which is good.

I had to admit that the garden was really huge and spacy, perfect for really hyperactive little children, and a huge barbeque party – something that President Athena neither has. She's all so serious and everything is about business but she's actually really smart and knows the right choices to make. I think I'm starting to like her more than my own dad.

The mansion looked so much better from the backyard than the front. The details engraved on marble stones was intricate, meaning a really talented architect must have thought of it and designed it. There were so many windows but only a few balconies. These windows have delicate vines curving on the wall like something you'd see in a vineyard.

But one of these windows with a balcony shone the brightest from the lights inside the house. Thanks to the moonlight, I can see that there's a figure standing there, gripping tightly to the rail scanning the garden. I noticed a silver dress and long curls, reflecting a goddess-like beam. She stood on the first floor, fiddling with her necklace, staring at the distance.I'll bet anything it was Annabeth because I knew that no one could be as beautiful as that standing on the balcony when she feels like a wreck.

Carefully, I tried to approach that balcony without anyone seeing me. If they did, I'd be dead. Literally. Chases don't like Jacksons, remember?

I don't know why I'm approaching her insteand of trying to find a way home. All I know is that I had to see her. I had to thank her. I just _had _to be with her right now. Because I know she needs a shoulder to cry on. Because we barely did get to talk in the party. I'm sure she wanted to talk, not that I know what she wanted to talk about. I really care about her, it's hard to explain. I want to know her because she's so complicated and her weaker self is always protected behind a hard cold shell.

The strongest find it easiest to fall apart, Amphitrite once told me.

I'm turning cheesy, aren't I?

When I slowly got below the balcony, I caught my breath. It really was her!

She was talking to herself, complaining about the masquerade, dramatically gesturing with her hands about how she feels about the cruel world, like those damsels in theatres. My heart especially sped up especially when she said, "Gods, Percy!" Then she mumbled something before finally saying "Oh, Percy, where are you, Percy?"

For some reason, I just felt obliged to answer loudly saying, "I'm here, fair maiden!"

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth PoV<span>

He's so stupid. He's reckless. He's out of his mind!

Yet he's so sweet. He's funny. He cares about me, even if he's not supposed to.

That I'll never understand.

I walked out of my bedroom towards the balcony, watching the moon shining so big. I held my father's shimmering silver college ring tied to a string around my neck. I really do miss him, come to think of it, but I'm still upset that he gave me up just like that. I mean, he raised me! I know that he had a bright future ahead of me which was delayed because he had to take care of me with my mother's fame was thriving in the world of politics. He left her because she had little time to spare for me. Then he found a new woman and got himself twins. Being the rebellious little girl I was, I disliked the new woman and how she was intimidated by me because I was his daughter from the first wife. I hate her for replacing my beautiful mother in my father's heart. And that's why despite this longing, I just can return to him. I haven't met him since I was 7 and now I'm 16.

I loved Luke. As did Thalia. But it wasn't long ago that he started working for the Titan Organization whose aim is to destroy this beautiful place we live in. Whose aim is to hunt down the president, which now is my own mother. He turned against us. He was my brother. I guess his love and loyalty for us has reached its expiry date.

I turned the ring on my index finger with my thumb. My father's ring was the reason I couldn't love. It was a symbol that even the sweetest love story couldn't last. It ought to be genetic.

Then that stubborn boy had to come along. Who does he think he is?! Sometimes there's a reason why rivalries exist – loving too much people can get you hurt when they stop feeling the same way. And now he wants us to be friends even if our parents hate each other. I don't understand the persistence. But deep down I feel like I can trust him. Somehow, I need him there, beside me, telling me that everythin will be alright even when the world is falling into pieces. He feels like the type.

Here I am, out in the balcony of my room when the party is still exploding with life and lights. Ita returned to full swing after the false alarm. I sighed. This masquerade is a whole load of crap and I'm not having fun. All my friends are lost in the crowd and everyone's high. I don't believe in consuming alcohol for vanity. I think that I'm not having fun mostly because I wanted to talk to Percy but now he's gone home and far away.

I've only used that secret tunnel a couplel of times, whenever I have to get away from my mother's ambitions for me to be perfect. I hate feeling like I need to be protected with bodyguards and stuff so I like to lock my door once in a while and run away.

He ticks me off, you know? He makes me want to pull my tangled hair out of my head and super glue it back on only to yank it off again. He wants to know everything about my business like her deserves it. I don't understand. Gods, Percy, you annoying little wreck. Now I'm here all worried if he made it out. I couldn't help but sigh and wonder... oh, Percy, where are you, Percy?

"I'm here, fair maiden!"

My eyes widened. Did I really say my thoughts aloud? Who would...

I looked down to see a boy with dishelveled dark hair and matching tux. He looked at me with the largest grin.

"Perseus Jackson, what on earth are you doing..."

"You asked for me, didn't you."

I flushed. "What do you mean-"

"You said my name just now with a dreamy tone of voice," he stated with a smirk. "You ought to be grateful that _someone_ heard your prayers and made it come true."

"But-"

"You want to talk," he said.

"Stop interrupting me, Jackson," I countered.

"Fine, I'm coming up," I heard him say. I panicked. Those vines are decorative and they're not made to hold people's weight so that it can be climbed on. I was about to tell him to think realistically but he was already halfway up.

"Jackson, get down now!" I whisper/shouted.

He ignored me and slipped a little. I gasped. "Careful!"

He waved his hand and held on to the balcony railing. I grabbed onto his hand so that he doesn't fall. Eventually he succeeded and then he stood beside me on top of the balcony, dusting himself off.

"Your recklessness worry me," I told him.

He laughed. "You'll get used to it."

He then looked down to his hands. _Our_ hands. It's like we're still holding on after the fall. I blushed. In a split second, we let go of each other's hands.

"Did you... want to talk?" he asked after a moment of silence.

I racked my head for a topic to talk about. I shook my head and chuckled nervously. "I've forgotten already."

"Well if you need anything," Percy looked into my eyes. "I'm right here."

We just stood there, looking into each other's eyes. His eyes were so green and mesmerizing. He looked at me so sincerely. Next thing you know, I don't know what made me do it, but I hugged him tightly and cried with my face buried in his shoulder. I'm usually not the type of person to hug nor cry (let alone at the same time!), but here I am breaing down for no reason.

Luckily he hugged me back, stroking my fair hair. He whispered in my ear with a deep and soothing voice, "You're not supposed to cry when Romeo's finally come to your side, Juliet."

We broke away, me wiping my tears and jokingly punched his arm. We both laughed. "There you go," he smiled.

I returned his smile. "You're such a Seaweed Brain."

He raised an eyebrow. "Now, is that a good thing, Annie-beth?"

"You decide," I told him exasperatedly. "But thanks. I really needed someone who I can cry on. I don't know why I started crying, honestly but I just needed to let it all out." I shivered.

Percy nodded his head inside. "We should talk inside. You're evidently cold."

"I'm not."

"Don't be so stubborn," he told me. "You know it's more comfy inside that outside..."

I threw my arms up in surrender. "Alright."

We both sat in the couch in my room. He looked intently at me, urging me to speak.

"You have to promise me not to blackmail me whatsoever with everything I'm about to tell you," I told him skeptically.

"I promise."

And that's when I started telling him about everything I hate about my life and my insecurities and worries. All that negative feelings let out on him. I was so stressed and emotional but he just looked at me patiently, listening to every problem that's been bugging me. I can't explain it but I'm starting to think that maybe, _just_ maybe, our little friendship is something worth fighting for.

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't know how to end it better so I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter which (I promise) will be out before Tuesday the 8th. I personally like writing Annabeth POV because I can relate to her so much. Having that feeling where you decide that you can trust this guy enough to confide in them about anything and everything and he won't judge you. And no, I do not like <em>him<em>.**

**Big thanks to my loyal followers and favouriters. Don't forget to _review!_ :))))**

**And once more... HAPPY NEW YEAR 2013, FELLOW FANFIC AUTHORS&READERS!**


End file.
